Victory
by Lordheaven
Summary: SG1Atlantis Victory. The ORI attack but are stopped by the unexpected forces that have dropped out of hyperspace.Please read and
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of SG1 and Atlantis belong to MGM.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Chaos notification**

USS Odysseus was stationed in orbit around Earth to watch the skies for any sign of the ORI fleet vessels. The ORI, powerful beings and opposite fraction of the Ancients, have begun invasion of the Milky Way galaxy. Their first wave has defeated the fleet dispatched by the Jaffar near Chulak. The capitol of the Jaffar being Dakara for the time being was well protected but the question remained would it withstand a frontal attack by the ORI fleet. All worlds in the galaxy were concerned. It seemed nothing could stop the invasion forces.

A small craft appeared on the long-range sensors of the Odysseus. The radar officer immediately contacted the captain.

"Colonel Emerson, long-range sensors are detecting a small craft in hyperspace on approach to Earth."

"How long until it reaches Earth?"

"Two maybe three hours."

"What type is the craft?"

"Instruments can't determine but definitely isn't a Jaffar craft or an ORI."

"Understood. Keep it under surveillance."

"Yes, sir."

Colonel Emerson was standing still on the bridge, and was wondering who was coming. He turned to the communication officer.

"Inform Home World Security and Stargate Command of the incoming craft."

"Yes, sir."

Two hours later, the radar officer aboard the Odysseus reported:

"Colonel Emerson, the small craft has dropped out of hyperspace but has disappeared of the radar.

"What do you mean? How?"

"I don't know, sir. Maybe it has cloaking abilities."

"Understood. Try to locate it."

Meanwhile in Stargate Command, General Laundry has briefed George Hamilton on the situation in the galaxy.

"General Laundry, the situation has grown beyond our control." – Hamilton concluded.

"I have to agree." – General Laundry said. "But the question remains what are we going to do?"

"Have SG1 found a ZPM?"

"No. They found an inactive ZPM although I have sent them on another mission on P5S67. There had been rumors of an Ancient base. Hopefully there could be another ZPM or battleships."

"Good. I have to inform the president. We might have to pass to full alert."

"General, we just received a message from the Odysseus." – Chief Walter Harriman reported.

"What do they say?" – Laundry asked.

"They report that the craft they've been monitoring has dropped out of hyperspace and disappeared from the radar."

"How?"

"They believe the craft is equipped with cloaking technology."

"Try to find it. We can't let unknown crafts to fly by our defenses."

"Yes, sir."

Hamilton looked concerned. This was not the first time they had detected crafts that disappear. He just hoped the craft was not of the ORI. Laundry was also concerned but for a different reason. His concerns laid with the defense of Earth should the ORI attack. They had only one vessel for combat and although some other were under construction.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." – Walter announced.

Hamilton and Laundry headed to the control room. Walter raised the IRIS and waited for an IDC.

"We are receiving Master Bra'tac's IDC." – Walter said after a while.

"Open the IRIS." – Laundry ordered.

The heavy titanium shield was opened and soon through the event horizon of the gate Master Bra'tac appeared. He had a concerned look on his face and it looked like he had survived a battle. Laundry and Hamilton went to greet him.

"Master Bra'tac!" – Hamilton greeted.

"It is agreeable to see you, General." – Bra'tac answered simply. "We need to talk."

"Of course." – Laundry said. "Follow me."

They went to the briefing room and were served some refreshing drinks. General Laundry understood from the appearance of Bra'tac that something not quite good has happened.

"The ORI main fleet attacked us on Dakara. The battle was fierce but with the help of the priors the ORI fleet crashed the fleet and the defenses of Dakara. Several ships managed to escape. I was on one of them." – Master Bra'tac stated.

"That is no good news, Master Bra'tac." – Hamilton said.

"No but it is not the worst part." – Bra'tac took a deep breath.

"What is it more than losing the Jaffar fleet and Dakara?" – Laundry wondered.

"They're coming to conquer Earth." – Bra'tac said deeply serious.

"Are you sure of that, Master Bra'tac?" – Hamilton asked.

"Yes. The ORI commander decided to inform us knowing that we'll inform you."

Some time later.

"Off-world activation." – Walter announced. "Receiving an IDC, it is SG1."

"Open the IRIS." – Laundry ordered.

Few seconds in, SG1 team appeared from the gate before shutting itself down. The team looked exhausted but General Laundry wanted to hear them first. He met at the briefing room.

"Colonel." – Laundry looked at Cameron Mitchell. "Have you found the base?"

"No." – Mitchell simply answered.

"No base, no ZPM, is that it?"

"Yes, sir, although Daniel found the ruins of an Ancient base. However, there was nothing helpful in it."

"But the ruins are very interesting…" – Dr. Daniel Jackson began.

"Another time, Dr. Jackson. We have more pressing matters." – Laundry interrupted him.

"Such as?" – Daniel looked puzzled.

"The ORI fleet has defeated the Jaffar fleet and taken Dakara. And they are also on their way to Earth." – Laundry explained then turned to Teal'c. "I'm sorry Teal'c."

"Oh!" – Daniel exclaimed.

The others looked confused and deeply concerned. Sam looked worried at Teal'c who has sunk to one of the chairs and has covered his head with his arms.

"What are we going to do, sir?" – Mitchell asked.

"The President has been informed of the situation. Also we think that we'll need to activate our defenses." – Laundry informed.

"But we don't have a ZPM." – Daniel observed.

"No but Atlantis does."

"You can't be serious, sir. They will be vulnerable without it." – Sam objected.

"If we had any other options, Colonel Carter, I'd have agreed but right one Earth is defenseless and we need a ZPM to activate the chair and the only solution is Atlantis ZPM."

"General." – Walter intervened. "The president is on the phone."

"Right." – Laundry went to speak with the President.

"Ah, things have gone really…wrong." – Mitchell stated.

No one bothered to answer. The situation has grown indeed very serious and out of control. Daniel wondered whether the Ancients would take any actions but so far they've done nothing to prevent the ORI from invading the galaxy. Only a miracle can save us now, Daniel thought. Although he's hoping that they could at least prevent the ORI priors of using their increased capabilities, which would be the only advantage they possessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of SG1 and Atlantis belong to MGM.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Desperate measures **

General Laundry reappeared with a very serious look on his face. He gestured them to sit down.

"The President has ordered the retrieval of Atlantis ZPM." – Laundry sighed. "Colonel Mitchell, you and Dr. Jackson will go to Atlantis to take the ZPM and bring the Orion as well back with you."

"The Orion?" – Mitchell asked puzzled.

"The Ancient warship they've discovered." – Sam intervened.

"Cool!" – Mitchell exclaimed.

"Sir, what about the Daedalus?" – Sam asked.

"The Daedalus will remain to defend Atlantis. Get your gears." – Laundry ordered. "Chief, inform the Odysseus."

"Yes, sir." – Walter replied.

"Master Bra'tac is here and wants to see you." – Laundry said turning to Teal'c.

Soon Mitchell and Jackson were ready to beam aboard the Odysseus. General Laundry briefed them again and explained that they must make haste, and come back with the Orion. In the meantime, Colonel Carter was going to try to locate and contact the Asgards and the To'kra with the help of Teal'c and Bra'tac.

Mitchell and Jackson boarded the Odysseus and went to the bridge. Colonel Emerson's team was checking all systems.

"Colonel Emerson." – Mitchell saluted.

"Ah, Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson. We are ready to go."

"Good. We don't have much time." – Daniel observed.

"Helmsman, set course for Atlantis maximum speed." – Emerson ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The Odysseus powered up the hyper drive and jumped into hyperspace. They had three weeks to reach Atlantis and go back.

Two weeks have passed since the Odysseus had departed from Earth. Dr. Jackson was sitting in the galley when Mitchell and Emerson showed up. They sat around Daniel and took a drink. All three remained silent till Emerson broke the silence.

"I am still wondering how would we withstand the ORI fleet with just one vessel?"

"Two." – Daniel objected.

"Yeah, the Orion." – Mitchell added.

"The what?" – Emerson asked.

"The Orion, your sister ship. Didn't General Laundry mention it?" – Mitchell said.

"Yes, he did mention but he didn't specify that it was a ship."

"Oh!" – Daniel exclaimed and rolled eyes. "He didn't."

"Yeah, obviously he did." – Mitchell agreed.

"It is an Ancient warship." – Daniel explained.

"Alright. Two ships and the Antarctica defense outpost against the ORI armada." – Emerson said.

"Yeah, and eventually some mother ships from the Asgards and the To'kra." – Daniel added.

"Cool." – Mitchell exclaimed excitingly.

One week later, the Odysseus was in the Pegasus galaxy nearing Atlantis. Colonel Emerson was on the bridge. Daniel and Mitchell have just entered.

"Send a message to Atlantis and inform them of our arrival." – Emerson ordered and informed Jackson and Mitchell. "We just crossed the borders and we are in Pegasus."

"They'll be surprised of our visit." – Mitchell said and then added. "At last you'll set foot on Atlantis."

"Yeah, at last." – Daniel agreed.

In this time at the ancient city of Atlantis, Dr. Rodney McKay was on his way to the control room.

"Dr. McKay, we are receiving a subspace transmission."

"On my way." – McKay said.

He looked at the transmission and gasped then turned on his radio and said.

"Elizabeth would you join me at the control room?"

"On my way." – Elizabeth Weir answered. "John, join us."

"Ok." – John said.

As they arrived, Rodney approached them.

"Rodney, what is it?" – Elizabeth asked calmly.

"We've received a transmission from the Odysseus."

"Who?" – John asked.

"The Odysseus, a Daedalus class ship." – Rodney explained irritated. "They're coming to Atlantis as ordered by the SGC."

"What for?" – Elizabeth demanded.

"It didn't say. However it did say that Colonel Mitchell and Dr. Jackson are aboard the Odysseus." – Rodney answered.

"Dr. Jackson? Hmm." – Elizabeth said. "Any ideas?"

"None." – Rodney shot straight away.

"Maybe they're considering giving us one more ship to fight the Wraith." – John said hopingly.

"I doubted." – Elizabeth said firmly. "They lost the Prometheus and the Odysseus is the only ship they have now beside the Daedalus."

"Well, we'll know soon enough. When will they arrive?" – John said.

"They'll be here in six hours." – Rodney answered.

"Very well. Send them that we received their message and that we are waiting for them." – Elizabeth ordered.

It was late evening when the Odysseus landed on the western peer. Dr. Weir greeted Colonels Emerson and Mitchell, and Dr. Jackson. And because of the late hour the briefing was decided to be in the morning so they were showed to their quarters.

Elizabeth Weir was happy, at last, to greet Dr. Jackson. She knew that he was eager to get to Atlantis but never got the opportunity since General O'Neil decided to keep him on Earth. And also they could use his expertise on the ancients. They have discovered so many interesting things, and Rodney wouldn't mind someone to help him. However, Elizabeth had the distinct feeling that this was not the reason why SGC has sent Dr. Jackson and the Odysseus to Atlantis.

Mitchell woke up and looked around. The sunrays were saluting him for the beginning of the day. He slowly stood up, went to rinse his hands and get ready. Then he got dressed and found his way to the galley.

Dr. Jackson was already there and was tasting the food offered in the Pegasus galaxy with delight.

"Morning Jackson." – Mitchell greeted.

"Morning Mitchell." – Jackson responded.

"Still on the same tune?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to get a look at the city."

"Take your time but fast we won't stay here for eternity."

"Don't you find the city amazing?"

"I do and some people are lucky to be here but we have other problems."

"Yeah. How do you think they're going to respond to our mission?"

"They won't be probably very happy about it."

"Right."

Mitchell concentrated on his meal. He was indeed a bit jealous for the opportunity that Shepard had. Being in another galaxy, exploring and fighting with a terrifying enemy. Not that on Earth was calm having the ORI was threat enough. He had yet to see this Orion ship.

After breakfast, Daniel and Mitchell headed to the briefing room. Colonel Emerson was already there as was the team of Dr. Weir. They sat down and Emerson spoke.

"Dr. Weir, this city is amazing."

"I'm glad you appreciate it. What brings you here, Colonel?" – Dr. Weir responded.

"Most unfortunate events. Dr. Jackson, if you please explain the situation." – Emerson said.

"As you know we've discovered what happened to the rest of the ancients. After the plague on Earth, one parted with the city to the Pegasus galaxy. The others went to another. We managed to reach them only to find a terrible enemy." – Jackson started explaining.

"I know the feeling." – John Shepard said.

"Yeah. They dispatched priors to preach the word of the ORI. The problem was and is that they are very powerful and at first we had little success stopping them. They tried to deploy their fleet but we managed to stop them."

"We know that, Dr. Jackson." – Elizabeth said.

"Yeah however what you don't know is that recently they've successfully transported their fleet to our galaxy and began invasion. Four weeks ago they defeated almost the entire Jaffa fleet and took Dakara, the capitol of the Free Jaffa Nations."

"That's not good." – Rodney intervened.

"No and the worst part is that the ORI want to conquer Earth. Their fleet is on its way to Earth." – Daniel finished.

"Yeah." – Mitchell interfered. "And since we lost the Prometheus, we have now only one star ship, the Odysseus."

"Dr. Weir." – Emerson turned to Elizabeth, sighed deeply and spoke. "The President has ordered the retrieval of Atlantis ZPM so much needed for the activation of Earth defenses."

"What?" – Elizabeth shot in shock.

"We are here to take the ZPM back to Earth. The Orion is to accompany us as well." – Emerson stated.

Colonel Shepard, McKay and Elizabeth couldn't believe what they were hearing. SGC and President wanted to leave them with no defenses.

"And also these measures were approved by the International Committee." – Emerson added.

"Do you realize what this means?" – McKay shot.

"Rodney, calm down." – Elizabeth said firmly.

"Calm down? Leaving us with no defenses with the Wraith on our doorstep. This is crazy." – McKay snapped.

"Yeah. It is not cool at all." – Mitchell agreed. "But the danger to Earth is more eminent."

"That might be so, colonel, but we also were in eminent danger and managed to succeed." – Shepard observed.

"With the ZPM and the Daedalus Earth provided for you." – Mitchell shot back.

"Enough, gentlemen." – Elizabeth concluded the intercalation. "I'll speak with SGC and the International Committee."

"What about the Daedalus?" – Colonel Caldwell asked.

"The Daedalus is to remain to defend Atlantis." – Emerson replied. "I'm sorry Dr. Weir but these are my orders."

"I understand. Nonetheless I shall speak with them." – Elizabeth affirmed. "Rodney we have to prepare a data burst to SGC and then wait for the answer."

"Uh, ok. I'll be at the control room." – Rodney said and went out.

"In the mean time, you are free to explore the city. Colonel Shepard, Teyla and Ronnon will be your guides." – Elizabeth concluded.

"Cool." – Shepard and Mitchell exclaimed in unison.

Later, Rodney McKay joined Dr. Jackson in the tour of Atlantis. Shepard has shown them the hangar with the puddle jumpers, the sciences labs, and the generators. They had to rest around noon because after all it is a big city.

Rodney was using the time to bring up to speed Jackson about the Wraith technology and how it was derived from the ancient. Daniel had the chance to help them with the translation of some Wraith texts. He had grasped the Wraith language quite fast, which impressed Rodney quite a lot although he was reluctant to admit that Jackson might be smarter than him.

Some time in the afternoon, they all headed back to the briefing room where Elizabeth was waiting for them. She had spoken with the International Committee, SGC and the President, and she wasn't happy about it. Very reluctantly and despite her diplomatic and very persuasive skills, she had to give up the ZPM to the Odysseus and the Orion. It was told to her that the situation on Earth and in the galaxy had really gone out of control and the decisive battle would most probably be decided on Earth. She tried to explain the consequences of the Wraith taking over Atlantis but the response from Earth was firm and definitive.

"Good afternoon to all." – Elizabeth greeted them. "I've spoken with the International Committee, SGC and the President."

Elizabeth swallowed bitterly then continued.

"And…their decision stands. The Odysseus will transport the ZPM to Earth. Colonel Shepard will command the Orion on the mission back to Earth and hopefully back to Atlantis." – Elizabeth stated.

"I'd have to go too." – Rodney said.

"No, Rodney I need you here." – Elizabeth objected.

"And when something happens to the Orion who will fix it, ah?" – Rodney opposed her raising an eyebrow.

"He is right, Elizabeth. I need him on board. There is no one else that understands better than him the systems and that stuff on the ship." – Shepard confirmed.

"Very well, Rodney will come with you." – Elizabeth sighed in defeat. "Colonel Caldwell will assume command of the military contingent on Atlantis till your return."

"Excellent." – Shepard said.

"One more thing. It was suggested that the ships must make haste to Earth as it is unknown when exactly the ORI will strike." – Elizabeth added. "And good luck to all."

Rodney had gone to remove the ZPM and to switch power to auxiliary generators. Shepard was touring Mitchell and Jackson in the Orion. Jackson was impressed by the quick and efficient job they've done repairing the ancient warship. Its weaponry mostly interested Mitchell on the other side.

Later on all preparations have been completed and the two vessels were ready to depart.

"Dr. weir, this is Colonel Emerson, we are ready to depart." – Emerson reported.

"Understood and good luck, Colonel." – Elizabeth responded.

"Elizabeth, we are ready as well." – Shepard called in as well.

"Watch yourselves and God speed." – Elizabeth wished.

With that the transmission was severed and the inhabitants of Atlantis saw the Odysseus and the Orion wishing them luck saving Earth and hoping that will return safely back.

* * *

A/N

Just a note on the first chapter I've made a tiny mistake - where is written Jaffar should be understood as Jaffa. I appologize for the mistake.

Please read and review. Tell me what you think. I would like also to know which episodes of SG1 and Atlantis you liked best so that I could improve the style in the story.

Thank you

Lordheaven


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**That is it – Chapter 3.**

**Our heroes manage to put in use the anti-prior gun but at a cost.**

**Now, read and review, and enjoy!**

**I welcome all kinds of flames, suggestion and comments.**

**Lordheaven

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The characters of SG1 and Atlantis belong to MGM.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bitter Loss**

"Off-world activation." – Walter announced.

General Landry arrived at the gate room. He hoped Lt. Colonel Carter has managed to contact the Asgards and the To'kra. They've recently received word that the Odysseus and the Orion will be at SGC in two weeks. The IRIS was up and they were waiting for the IDC.

"Receiving an IDC." – Walter said. "It is Colonel Carter's."

"Open the IRIS." – Landry ordered.

Samantha Carter and Teal'c crossed the gate. They looked exhausted but had happy faces. They made their way to the briefing room where Landry was expecting them.

"Well?" – The general asked.

"We made successful contact with the To'kra. They promised to send four mother ships and support fleet in one week." – Sam said enthusiastically.

"What about the Asgards?"

"We've sent them a message. They have yet to respond." – Teal'c said.

"Good. The Orion and the Odysseus will arrive in two weeks with the ZPM. Good job. There might be hope for us." – Landry said satisfied.

"We have to send teams to gather information on the ORI. We have to know when they'll come." – Sam added.

"We'll do that. But first you two must rest. We have managed to extrapolate the possible course of the ORI fleet. We'll send SG-8 and 9 on the planets of their passage to gather Intel." – Landry said.

* * *

Four days later, SG-8 returned to SGC. They've been on one of the possible planets where was expected that the ORI fleet will pass, and hopefully they had. 

"General Landry. We have seen a battle group of one hundred ORI vessels. One of them landed on the planet. They have priors on board."

"This can't be good."

"No. Also we've learnt that this just the avant-garde of their fleet."

"Did you learn anything regarding their arrival here?"

"Well, it seems that they are waiting for reinforcement from their galaxy. But beyond that we haven't learnt anything else."

"Good job. Go to rest."

"Yes, sir."

General Landry moved to his office and sat behind his desk. At least the good news was that the ORI were not going to attack in the next three hopefully four weeks, which gives them time to prepare and man a good defense. But the number of their fleet was a big concern. After all, Earth had only two warships plus the F-302s but this might not be enough. Hopefully, the To'kra would send four mother ships and support fleet but will it be enough that was what Landry was asking himself. The hope was in the Asgards. Perhaps they would provide them with more ships and maybe come up with a plan how to turn the anti-prior gun into a large-scale weapon, at least to render the priors incapable of using their super power.

* * *

SG-9 arrived at P9X-455 the last planet on their list. They hoped that the ORI would past by this planet. So far they haven't gathered much Intel. The villager elders have greeted them and provided with food and shelter. It seemed that here the whether was quite stormy. The elders have mentioned that Priors have passed by their planet some time ago. But most unusually they haven't offered the path to ascension to them. 

"Sir." – Lieutenant Grogan said breathless coming in the hut SG-9 was in.

"Yes, Lieutenant." – Major Kovacek said.

"Two ORI vessels have landed on the other side of the hill."

"Alright SG-9, let's check them out but remain low as possible." – The major ordered. "We need to know what they're up to."

SG-9 geared up and followed lieutenant Grogan. They passed by the elders' house to take good-bye and headed to the hill on the other side of the mountain where Grogan had seen them land.

They arrived at the top of the hill and by the orders of the major splinted in two groups. The major commanded one and the lieutenant the other one.

Major Kovacek's team saw that the ORI have already established a command post and the Priors were heading to the village, which was a relief given that they could have detected their presence.

Major Kovacek ordered his men to stand by while he went on a scouting mission. He approached one of the tents and slid inside a sound-tapping device to be able to hear what the ORI was talking about and returned back to his men.

Lieutenant Grogan reached the other side of the ORI camp just in time to see the Priors leave in direction to the village. He used the field glasses to scout the entire camp. It seemed that the ORI were feeling pretty secure and comfortable. The security measures were not very tight, and his team managed to get inside the camp unnoticed. Grogan saw the major near the command tents and wondered what he was up to but then relaxed.

Grogan and his team managed to get inside the ORI vessels. They had to knock out the guards and took a look at the ORI flight plans. Grogan was satisfied because this information was invaluable. They made their way out silently and returned to the meeting point.

Some time after Major Kovacek and his team met with Lieutenant Grogan and headed back to the gate. Their mission was a success as they've learnt something extremely interesting and important. And thus they had to leave the planet as quickly and as silently as possible.

"Dial the gate to P5M-654." – Major Kovacek ordered.

"Sir?"

"Do it soldier! We must not go directly to Earth. Quickly now."

Few seconds later, the gate was dialed and SG-9 passed through arriving at P5M-654. Then the major ordered to dial SGC immediately. He command was obeyed and after transmitting the IDC and went through.

* * *

One week later, the Odysseus and the Orion reached Earth space. The two vessels remained in orbit while the command crew descended down to SGC to be briefed on the situation. 

Colonel Mitchell and Shepard have quickly become friends and were spending most of their time together exchanging tales from their missions at the time they were pilots. Dr. McKay, on the other hand, was very happy working again with Samantha Carter, and Dr. Jackson had for company Teal'c.

In the briefing room, General Landry was waiting for them. The information SG-9 provided was invaluable and Earth command intended to use it to their full advantage.

"General." – Colonels Shepard and Mitchell saluted.

"Colonels. Where the docs?" – Landry replied.

"They are here." – Carter answered.

"Good. Have a sit." – Landry offered. "A week ago, SG-9 supplied us with Intel regarding the ORI intentions, as you know. The president and joint chiefs agree that we have to strike."

"Sir with all due respect." – Shepard started. "We have only two ships."

"I know that Colonel Shepard. But we've just received word from the Asgards. They have provided us with twenty ships. The To'kra fleet will remain here to provide protection for the planet while you the Asgards will take care of the Priors. This is an opportunity that we are not going to miss. If we can cripple the ORI we might be able to postpone the battle until we come up with a viable solution."

"Sir. How do we know if they haven't changed their plans? SG-9 reports that they've boarded their vessels and knocked out the guards. I mean the ORI must have understood by now who was responsible." – Carter intervened.

"It is a chance you will have to take. The orders from the President stand. For what we know this far, the ORI fleet is around four hundred vessels. And…" – Landry said.

"We have no chance in beating them." – Mitchell completed Landry's sentence.

"And we have much less that they do." – Landry shot. "Supreme Commander Thor agrees with our plan to strike and strike them we will. Thor has also agreed to turn the anti-prior gun into weapon so that you would be able to neutralize them. You have your orders, carry them out."

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing." – Landry said mysteriously. "Someone wishes to see you all so remain here."

General Landry stood up and went to his office leaving them to guess but not for long, as the door opened andBr.General O'Neil entered.

"Jack." – Daniel Jackson exclaimed.

"Daniel." – Jack O'Neil said casually.

"General." – Shepard saluted.

"John. How are things at Atlantis?" – Jack asked airily.

"Nice as usual, sir." – John replied.

"That bad, ah." – Jack rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nice to see you, sir." – Samantha said amiably.

"Carter." – Jack's voice trailed, as he looked at her.

"O'Neil." – Teal'c saluted.

"Hey Teal'c. Sorry for Dakara." – Jack sat heavily on the chair that Landry occupied just a minute ago and crossed his arms.

"You have all received your orders I presume?" – Jack looked at them questioningly.

"Yes, sir but…" – Shepard started.

"But…?" – Jack eyed Shepard.

"But we agree that the ORI might have changed their plans and for what we know we might walk into a trap." – Mitchell answered.

"Ah." – Jack exclaimed. "And your point is?"

"His point is that…" – Shepard started.

"I get the picture." – Jack interrupted. "But the point is that we will try nonetheless. Why? Because we have suffered too many defeats and problems by the ORI and it is time to strike back."

"But we did attack, with the anti-prior gun…" – Mitchell protested.

"Only to save to planet from the plague." – Jack countered. "Look guys, I also find this plan to be cocky a bit but now we have a fleet of the little gray guys and the prior thing. So naturally we have to destroy as much as possible of theirs."

"And if it is a trap?" – Jackson asked.

"You'll go away and fly straight home." – Jack answered. "How's that?"

"It sucks."

"Yes, it does." – Jack agreed nodding.

* * *

The Orion and the Odysseus exited hyperspace and met with the Asgard's fleet. Thor transported Dr. McKay and Carter, and they started working on the anti-prior gun. In the meantime, The Orion went to scout ahead. 

The hours were slowly passing and still no success in implementing the anti-prior gun and converting it to weapon. Sam was near to give up but Rodney was continuing to test his invaluable theories. Thor also was doing his best.

At last, after two exhausting days and nights, the anti-prior weapon was finalized and implemented in all Asgard and Earth ships. The Orion has reported that the ORI fleet is near by and the time of the operation was close. All preparations have been made, the Asgards and the Earth ships jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

The ORI fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace. The Prior shuttles were ready to transport them down to the planet surface where they had to receive further instructions from the ORI regarding their crusade and the defeat of Earth. They had no idea that Earth had send a task force to attack them so the ORI commanders were feeling very secure and they didn't bother even to scan the area. But they should have.

In orbit of the planet, there were four moons. Around the third was the place where The Orion and The Daniel Jackson were hiding. The Odysseus and some of the other Asgard ships were behind the second moon whose gravity was masking their energy signatures.

Thor had suggested that some of his ships would engage the ORI vessels in order to provide the necessary window for SG-1 to land on the planet and capture the Priors.

The Prior shuttles descended to the planet. Thor waited for an hour before signalizing his strike force. Now they had to wait. The Odysseus was ready and took its position in order to fly quickly in orbit of the planet and blast the surface with the weapon, and transport down SG-1.

Soon they saw the Asgard task force engaging the enemy. Odysseus moved quickly in orbit of the planet and blasted the surface where the priors were. SG-1 transported immediately down. The Orion took position to guard Odysseus from enemy vessels.

* * *

The ORI fleet was surprised at first by the unexpected attack but they managed to come quickly back on their feet. And then the battle became fierce. One ORI vessel was already disabled but the power of the ORI was not to be underestimated so lightly. It was clear that not all Priors have gone to the surface, as the Asgards found out the painful way when one of their ships was struck down by a powerful blast. The blast penetrated the shield and made a hole in the hull of the ship. Soon three more blasts passed through the ship making it explode. The Asgards regrouped and attacked the ship with the priorbut the ship's shield withheld their assault.On the planet's surface another battle had engaged. The Priors were disabled but their crusade escort was protecting them. SG-1 found it difficult to execute their plan to capture the priors alive. As the battle continued a part of the priors were killed but the ORI crusaders soon cornered SG-1. Hopefully, Colonel Shepard arrived in time with his team and pushed them back. The remaining of the Priors managed to make their back to the shuttles and escaped.

* * *

Seeing that his task force might lose its ground Thor lead the remaining of the Asgards to help them. He fired the anti-prior weapon incapacitating the Prior and the Asgards with their combined force managed to destroy his ship. The other ORI ships were putting a hell of a fight and managed to destroy two more Asgards battle cruisers. But as soon as the Orion and the Odysseus joined the battle it was getting clear that the ORI would not hold much long. Victory was near but fate had prepared an unpleasant twist. 

Two hyperspace windows appeared and more ORI ships arrived and engaged into battle, and although the Asgards and the Earth have managed to destroy another three ships soon the delicate balance turned against them. Four Asgard ships and one mother ship were destroyed. The Orion and the Daniel Jackson have taken heavy damage while protecting Odysseus who had to recover SG-1 from the planet surface.

Thor understood that they have lost this battle and the best thing to do was to retreat before the Priors regain their abilities. He signaled his ships, the Orion and the Odysseus and they soon jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

"We failed." – Mitchell shot angrily. "They were aware of our presence. The damn gun did not work as it should have." 

"The weapon worked perfectly. But they were indeed anticipating us." – Carter agreed.

"We lost seven Asgard battle cruisers and one mother ship." – Mitchell poised back.

"Yes but they lost fourteen ships plus half the priors." – Shepard countered. "If those ORI vessels have not appeared out of nowhere we would have won the battle."

"If! But they did. Not to mention that our ships are heavily damaged and we barely escaped." – Mitchell emphasized.

"At least we bought some time. The ORI would probably go much slower after this defeat." – McKay said.

"Defeat?" – Mitchell looked at him with disbelief. "I think they have beaten us."

"Yes but we inflicted them a wound as well." – Shepard agreed with McKay.

"Mitchell is right. The ORI defeated us." – Thor intervened. "The Asgards will provide you with more ships. We underestimated them but we will not repeat this mistake again. We will not allow the ORI to take over Earth. We will fight them"

"That's the spirit." – Carter said. "Thank you, Thor."

* * *

A/N 

If you have a favorite episode in SG-1 season 9 please let me know and in Atlantis, I just curious.

And…Don't forget to review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Here it is – the next installment in the human's demise (or not yet).**

**Summary: The ORI have arrived and are preparing for the assault. In these desperate moments, General O'Neil comes up with a plan, a bold plan. However the execution does not go as planed.**

**Flames, Suggestion and comments are most welcomed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The characters of SG1 and Atlantis belong to MGM.**

**Chapter IV **

**Mission failed**

Supreme Commander Thor returned to Earth with almost the entire Asgard fleet, a handful of eighty ships. The To'kra followed their example and brought around forty Ha'Tak. Earth command was very pleased with this outcome given that the Orion has been repaired after the ill outcome of the battle with the Priors escort fleet.

Everything for Earth defense has been checked and rechecked. The fleet was stationed around the moon to avoid unexpected detection from Earth satellites that could present serious public problems for the governments involved.

Spies have been dispatched to look for the ORI fleet; so far they haven't seen any ships of the ORI fleet. It seemed that the ORI have learnt their lesson that the battle will not be as easy as they thought.

Down at SG Command, Walter called Landry to the gate room as the gate suddenly became active.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." – Walter announced. "Receiving an IDC. It is Master Bra'tac."

"Open the IRIS." – General Landry ordered and went to greet him.

The IRIS was opened and soon Master Bra'tac accompanied by two Jaffa stepped through the gate. He smiled upon seeing Landry and SG-1.

"Greetings General Landry."

"Nice to see you, Master Bra'tac. What brings you here?" – General Landry replied.

"I bring word from the Free Jaffa Nation. We have decided to repay part of our debt to you. A large part of our fleet is currently on its way to Earth."

"That's great news." – Mitchell said. "More ships."

"Cool!" – Daniel added.

Master Bra'tac followed General Landry to the briefing room to discuss their strategy and introduced him to the Atlantis team. Bra'tac was most pleased to learn that SGC and Earth people were doing everything possible to learn more about the Ancients and their technology and that they have managed to preserve the great city of Atlantis. They promised him a visit to Atlantis.

* * *

A week later, the spies have reported that they have spotted two separate ORI fleets heading to Earth and that they arrive in the solar system within the next forty eight hours. All ships were positioned and were waiting for the beginning as all spies returned. The ORI however did not arrive at the specified time. Instead they came two days later. They deployed their fleet near Jupiter, and the only problem was that more ships have arrived than anticipated and more were coming. 

"So what is the final count?" – General Landry asked.

"There are around four thousand ships and more are coming." – Walter replied.

"Four thousand?" – General O'Neil exclaimed. "Where the hell we missed them?"

"Our spies have been able to spot only the parts we were informed for. We couldn't have known that the ORI had so much more." – Landry observed.

"Yeah, Jack, he is right." – Daniel agreed.

"Hmm."

"Well we have also a fleet." – Shepard said trying to sound optimistic.

"Do we have four thousand ships?" – O'Neil eyed him mockingly.

"No, sir. But we have the anti-prior gun mounted on every ship of the fleet, and one of the little gray guys ship is worth ten of theirs; not to mention the others, plus our defenses with the drones." – Shepard replied.

"Aha." – O'Neil said disparagingly.

"Sir…"

"Look Shepard, the count is simple. They have four thousand we have a bit more than two hundred. It is twenty of their ships to one of ours and the number is growing, with or without the Priors it doesn't really matter." – O'Neil cut him off.

"If we only had some replicators to increase our numbers." – Sam sarcastically added.

"Gee. Don't say that Carter." – O'Neil got offended.

"Sorry sir just trying to levitate the tension." – Sam shrugged.

"Don't…try." – O'Neil said in a teasing tone.

"So what are our options?" – Landry asked formally.

"Well given that they want to conquer us primarily because we are opposing them and refusing to believe in the ORI, I'll say we have no options." – Daniel stated.

"We could negotiate."- Rodney McKay suggested.

"Negotiate? Why would we do that? They are the bad guys." – O'Neil said.

"He is right." – Sam suddenly agreed and everyone looked at her. "It could buy us some time."

"Meaning?"

"We could initiate negotiations for the cease of fire if we are to accept the ways of the ORI."

"What?" – Everyone shouted in unison.

"I mean we can't withstand a force such as this even with the anti-prior gun. We have to make them go away till we discover something useful and effective against them. I know this idea is not appealing to me either but what alternative do we have besides to be wiped out." – Sam argued.

"And in the meantime give up all we have fought for? Sell our souls to them? No, Carter." – O'Neil rejected.

"I agree with you sir but what could we do? You said it yourself it is by now thirty ships to one."

"There is a way." – Master Bra'tac intervened. He had a terrible idea, one that he was not fond of but it could work. As everyone looked at him, he spoke. "We will offer them the acceptance of the religion of the ORI by the Jaffa Nation in exchange for your safety."

"No way! Are you nuts?" – Mitchell shot. "Why have we fought all this time? And for what to surrender just because they have greater numbers than us – no, definitely no."

"What do you propose then?"

"I appreciate the sacrifice offer, Bra'tac." – O'Neil replied. "But I think it is better to nuke them and be done with it."

"Sir, we tried once and didn't work." – Sam objected.

"Yeah but at that time we didn't have the anti-prior thing and now we do. They wouldn't even realize what hit them."

"They won't fall for this, sir. I mean even the Wraith managed to shut us off at the second time we tried that." – Shepard objected also.

"Yeah but as I said they won't get that chance. You will go to a diplomatic mission or negotiations – whatever. And…you'll bring a naquadah bomb with you. You're going to disable the Priors and deploy the bomb in the middle of their fleet and it will make a big boom." – O'Neil explained.

"Sounds like a plan." – Landry said.

"Actually many bombs." – O'Neil added. "And then you have to get out pretty quickly."

"Sir." - A voice called in.

"Yes, Walter, what is it?" – Landry asked.

"The ORI fleet has reached ten thousand ships, sir." – Walter announced.

"There we go. More than we can handle." – Mitchell smiled sad.

"Get started on General O'Neil's plan." – Landry ordered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. We have to defend our planet and that's what we are going to do. No…"

"Matter how difficult it looks. The odds were never on our side." – O'Neil finished.

"Indeed." – Teal'c agreed.

* * *

The Odysseus was chosen for this mission as they thought that if they have went with the Orion that could have provoked the ORI to attack them immediately. The naquadah bombs have been loaded and set for a five seconds detonation upon transport. Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c came aboard as well while Shepard and McKay remained on the Orion just in case. 

Colonel Emerson contacted Stargate Command to receive final instructions and then ordered the departure. The Odysseus jumped into hyperspace and few minutes later dropped right after the asteroid belt. The ship then passed on impulse and continued slowly.

"Contact the main ORI ship." – Emerson ordered.

The ORI have seen the approach of the Earth ship and have moved several of their ships to intercept it. The Prior on board was concerned with this unexpected move of the humans and so he ordered some of the ships under his command to accompany him. Other ships were given different orders.

"Sir, the ORI main ship is hailing us."

"Open the channel." – Emerson ordered.

On the main view screen, a prior dressed in pure white clothes appeared. Somehow he looked different from the other priors. The Prior gently nodded and spoke.

"I'm High Templar of the ORI – Saran."

"This is Colonel Emerson of the Earth ship Odysseus. I've been ordered to open negotiations with you regarding the surrender of Earth to the ORI." – Emerson said.

"And so upon shadow, they have been enlightened. You will disband your defenses and vow your allegiance to the word of the ORI. You will serve the ORI and shall be offered the path to enlightenment without question."

"Yes, we are willing to do so. But there are some conditions to that."

"The path to enlightenment is taken without any conditions. So they prayed to be embedded by the fire that would provide them with…." – And the Prior continued with his blessing speech.

"Bla bla bla bla…" – Mitchell said in the back silently. "Why are their speeches so boring?"

"Hmm. I don't really know." – Daniel answered.

"Well, shall we get started?" – Mitchell asked.

"Yep." – Sam replied.

Sam started to calculate the distance and then to set the timers of the bombs. They also had to activate the anti-prior gun and calculate the time in which the Odysseus must jump into hyperspace to outrun the explosions wave, and this was taking time. Hopefully Sam has made the initial calculations on Earth before they embarked.

"Sir, sensors are detecting ships coming from the other side of Jupiter."

"What?" – Mitchell said and took a look at the readings. "They are flanking us. Sam, do what you do quickly."

"Right almost there." – Sam replied.

"Sam!" – Mitchell shouted. "Now will be a good time."

"Just a second. Here I'm ready."

"Colonel Emerson we are ready." – Mitchell said on the radio.

"Understood." – Emerson whispered and nodded towards his tactical officer.

The Odysseus initiated the anti-prior gun and given that the ORI didn't seem to respond back, Sam beamed the first bomb with the timer set to detonate five seconds after a given command from the bridge.

They managed to transport another bomb but no other as suddenly the ORI vessels coming from the far side of Jupiter began jamming their sensors and engaged them into battle.

"Shields up!" – Emerson shouted but turned to the Prior. "Is this how you resort to bring peace and enlightenment?"

"The eyes of the snake have been discovered. You came with no idea of peace in your souls but the ORI sees everything and punished for your action you will be." – Saran replied with an evil smile.

"Shut him off." – Emerson ordered and the link was severed.

"Sir, shields are down to fifty percent."

"Come about. Answer them with all that we've got. Colonel Carter?"

"We are ready but they have knocked out somehow the transporters. We have to detonate now." – Sam replied dogging a handful of burned cables.

"Sir, shields have dropped to fifteen percent."

"Get us out of here. Engage the hyper drive." – Emerson shouted.

"Yes, sir."

The Odysseus turned around and a hyperspace window appeared through which they escaped. They dropped out of hyperspace few minutes later near the Moon, and they were contacted immediately.

"Sir, it is General Landry."

"Open the channel."

"What happened there, colonel?" – Landry asked with worry.

"We managed to transport two bombs but they flanked us and attacked us." – Emerson replied.

"Yes, sir and also they began to jam us and somehow managed to knock out the beaming units preventing us from using it." – Sam added.

"So they've learnt about our little ruse."

"It would seem so." – Sam responded.

"They anticipated the attack sir." – Daniel added.

"Did you detonate the bombs?" – Landry demanded.

"No, sir. As I said they jammed us." – Sam explained.

General Landry was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Sir, long-range sensors are detecting a large number of vessels."

"More Jaffa ships?" – Landry asked.

"No, sir. All Jaffa vessels promised by Master Bra'tac have arrived."

"Then who are those?" – Landry demanded.

"I haven't got the slightest idea, sir."

General Landry did not say anything. He had secretly sent a SG team to negotiate with the Lucian Alliance to join them but the offer was rejected. It seemed that their leader was somewhat pleased with the possibility that Earth would be wiped out. But Landry did not get the chance to put more thoughts into that as he was called again, this time by Emerson.

"General Landry, our sensors have just detected again the small craft, the one we've tracking."

"Where it came from? Why haven't we detected it before? " – Landry asked perplexed.

"We don't know, sir. It came from the surface of Mars and is currently in orbit around the planet."

"Mars?" – This time Landry was completely dumbfounded and he was not the only one.

* * *

A/N 

If you have a favorite episode in SG-1 season 9 please let me know and in Atlantis, I'm just curious.

And…Don't forget to review. Thank you.

Lordheaven


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Well this is the end of this story. Our heroes will gain knowledge and technologies from Castus Lumenis in the continuation of this story - The Secrets of the Past and there as well you will see what will happen to Saran.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments or even flames please do share them by reviewing. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of SG1 and Atlantis belong to MGM. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Victory**

"Did you say Mars?" – Mitchell asked.

"Affirmative, sir."

"What the heck is going on here?" – General O'Neil demanded.

"Sir, the ORI fleet is on the move." – Walter announced.

"Man your posts and prepare for battle."

The sensors were correct. The ORI fleet has shifted positions and has begun to move towards Earth. But the small craft just above Mars had maintained its position.

Shepard seemed interested more with the craft than with the impeding threat of the ORI. He was wondering why their sensors haven't picked up this vessel before. He had asked Rodney to try to find out the reason for that because somehow he was thinking it was important. And to add, his feeling was completely at place.

The ORI ships were just dozen of minutes from the Asteroid Belt between Jupiter and Mars when the craft moved out of orbit and took position at the same distance to the belt, and then the sensors of the Orion picked a distinct homing beacon signal.

The Earth defense fleets broke orbit of the Moon and begun moving as well towards the ORI but they suddenly stopped as signs of multiple hyperspace windows appeared on their sensors.

"Sir, multiple hyperspace windows are appearing." – The tactical officer of the Odysseus reported.

"What? All stop!" – Colonel Emerson shouted but then gaped.

And right he was because at this moment numerous ships came out of hyperspace somewhere behind the small craft. It was then when the Earth ships realized the purpose of the homing beacon emitted by the small craft.

Ten minutes have passed and still more ships were dropping out of hyperspace. Soon the space between Mars and the asteroid belt was filled with a great armada of ships that faced the ORI fleet and more were coming, as the long-range sensors indicated.

The ships were in all different kinds of shapes and sizes but the main fleet seemed to be of ships in triangular shape (Pitagore triangles). They were very long, large and covered in silver. One of the ships in the main fleet was almost trice as bigger as the others. Its imposing hull, which was made of unknown material shining like a star, was in horrifying blackness and that terror was present in the eyes not only of the ORI but also in the Earth defense ships.

"I feel like in Dark Star Wars." – Mitchell gasped.

"I agree." – Shepard said.

"How many are they?" – General Landry asked.

"They are about two thousand, sir." – Walter replied. "And sensors are picking more vessels coming."

"More?" – General Landry started to wonder what is going on. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know sir." - Walter replied honestely.

"Gentlemen how do you feel about that?" – Landry asked.

"I don't know what to feel joy or real concern." – Shepard answered bewildered.

"Me neither." – Mitchell replied.

"Every move they've made so far speaks of incredible discipline." – O'Neil said calmly as he was observing them.

"I agree, sir." – Emerson confirmed. "It seems to me that they've taken defensive positions."

"Yeah, they have." – Jack continued his observation. "They are positioned like chess board pieces, each covering the other. Did you manage to scan them?"

"That is a negative, sir. They have deflected each of our scans." – Emerson responded.

"Thor?" – O'Neil asked.

"I haven't been able to scan their vessels." – Thor said in his casual tone. "They've been jamming us as well."

"Hmm." – O'Neil said. "Carter any ideas as to how to scan them?"

"I'm working on that sir." – Sam replied.

"Good."

* * *

"John, the alien armada is hailing us." – Rodney announced. 

"Well, open the channel." – Shepard said.

On the view screen, a mid height man appeared. He was dressed in a silver blue uniform and only on the top he was in black. Two crests were visible on his chest. The one on the right was a crown on a background of space and stars. The one on the left was a red dragon with lions on his side. He had pale skin and his dark black eyes were narrowly fixed on Colonel Shepard. His voice was deep and influential.

"I am Te'kran, Commander of the Red Dragon Squadron, lieutenant captain of the Royal Space Ship the Smog."

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Shepard of the Earth Ship the Orion." – Shepard replied.

"Colonel Shepard, you are to move your fleet back to Planet Earth, where you will remain until we've dealt with the situation in hand." – Te'kran said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"I see. The fleet is not under your command."

"No, it isn't. But mind me asking…." – Shepard was cut off.

"Then tell your commander, colonel, that your fleet is not get involved. We'll deal with the aliens. Your fleet will stay to protect your planet should any of the aliens managed to slip between our fleet."

"This is Brigadier General Jack O'Neil, head of Earth Defenses. Would you mind telling us who are you and where do you come from?" – General O'Neil intervened.

"You'll be informed of everything you need to know in time, General O'Neil. For the time being your fleet is not to get involved into the battle. We are the Castus Bellatoris of the Kingdom of Castus Lumenis."

"What?" – Jack O'Neil exclaimed. "A, Daniel?"

"Jack."

"What the heck that means?"

"Well he says that they are the Holy Warriors from the Kingdom of Pure Light."

"Aha. Couldn't they have said it this way, it sounds much more easier."

"It seems no."

"Ok. Why do you want us to stay away?" – O'Neil turned to Te'kran.

"General O'Neil, you ask too many questions."

"Maybe but you haven't answered them."

"It is because it is not my place to answer them."

"Then whose place it is?"

"Ha ha." – Te'kran chuckled. "Now, I believe you understood me?"

"Well, yes I did but…."

"It is very simple, general. Stay away from the battle."

"Or what?" – Jack asked teasingly.

"Or you might force us to keep you out of it." – Te'kran hissed with an impassive threat in his voice. "You have your warning, General. Te'kran out."

The link was severed and it leaved General O'Neil quite baffled, well not only him. The alien armada turned some of its ships in direction of Earth and soon they created a defensive line.

Rodney however had just noticed the expression on John Shepard's face. He turned to him.

"John is something wrong?"

"Get Colonel Mitchell here." – John ordered. "And get me the display of Te'kran again. I'm sure I've missed something."

"Ok."

Colonel Mitchell was transported on the Orion. He entered into the bridge and found Shepard in a very thinking position on the command chair.

"John."

"Cameron."

"Yeah. What is all this about?"

"Rodney." – John called on.

The view screen reappeared with Te'kran on it. John fixed its gaze and told Rodney to increase the resolution of the image and run the conversation again. There was something that John has spotted, something familiar.

"There! Freeze it." – John shouted and turned to Mitchell. "What do you see there on his left shoulder?"

Mitchell looked at the spot John was pointing and gaped. "It can't be," he said.

"I thought I saw it but I wasn't sure. Now I am."

"John, it simply can't be." – Mitchell whispered.

"Would someone tell me what are you two talking about?" – Rodney asked.

"The crest on his left shoulder." – Shepard answered.

"And?"

"We have seen it before."

"What? Where?"

"On Earth, a long time ago." – Mitchell exhaled and looked at Shepard.

Rodney did notice the way they were looking at each other. Their faces were showing beside total disbelief and surprise a side of fear. He wondered why but the two said no word.

"Contact General O'Neil." – John told Rodney.

A few minutes later, on the screen John and Cameron were telling O'Neil what they have discovered. The facial expression of O'Neil had changed dramatically. He was now taking seriously the warning he was given earlier. O'Neil ordered the Earth ships to maintain their positions near the Moon. The Asgards and To'kra obeyed them as well. General Landry, on the other hand, had no idea what prompted O'Neil's decision.

"General O'Neil would you care to explain to me what are you doing?"

"Of course, General Landry. We are complying with the demands of the alien fleet to stay out of the battle." – O'Neil responded.

"Mind me asking what changed your mind?"

"I'll tell you another time, general."

* * *

Meanwhile on the command ship of the Castus Lumenis, a tall man dressed all in black was pacing back and forth. His mantle was sweeping the floor but it seemed this was not bothering him. His gaze was turned to the ORI fleet until his walk was interrupted. 

"Milord, the Earth ships have returned to their previous positions." – Lieutenant Perat announced.

"Excellent." – Lord Fulgur hissed. "Contact the leading alien vessel at once!"

"The alien vessel is responding."

"On view screen."

The white dressed high templar Saran appeared on the screen. He was examining with curiosity his opponent before he spoke, as Lord Fulgur was waiting patiently for him.

"I am High Templar of the ORI – Saran."

"Hmm." – Lord Fulgur mumbled.

"All unbelievers who fail to recognize the power of the ORI shall perish." – Saran began his incantations.

"I am Lord Fulgur. Lord of the Universe. You're trespassing in my territories. Withdraw your fleet immediately."

"All unbelievers shall…" – But Fulgur interrupted.

"I have no interest in your praying and speeches, Saran. I don't care what your religion is or what it stands for. All I know is that you are in violation of my space so do yourself a favor and get out of it or suffer the consequences of your insolence."

"The ORI can not be defeated by mere mortals." – Saran snapped. "The power of the ORI can not be challenged by some fools."

"You have half of the Earth hour to turn your fleet away and get out of the Solar Sector or pay for your insolence you will. I will not tolerate your presence here anymore." – Lord Fulgur said calmly in cold fury and the link was severed.

"What would you order, milord?"

"Place all Interdictors around the Solar Sector. May no enemy escape. Contact Commander Te'kran."

"Yes, Milord." – Perat obeyed.

"Has the Falcon arrived?"

"They will reach their position in forty minutes."

"Excellent."

* * *

The fleet of Castus Lumenis was growing constantly until it reached four thousand ships. They formed a semi-circle positioned as General O'Neil observed still in the known chessboard like style. The deadline given by Lord Fulgur has almost elapsed. The ORI had decided to drive their opponents to move first but as they have never faced Lord Fulgur in the past they had no idea who could wait more patiently than him. 

The ORI leader Saran decided to provoke his opponent as several ORI ships moved out of formation and began their approach. However, Lord Fulgur did not show any signs that he had noticed their maneuver.

* * *

All defenders of Earth were monitoring the maneuvers of the ORI on long-range sensors. Mitchell and Shepard had already started to predict Lord Fulgur's reaction, however O'Neil was absolutely sure that he would not move. 

"Sir, do you think the aliens know what kind of power the ORI possess?" – Mitchell asked.

"No, I don't think so because if they did by now they would have done something. But they are not going to move either. The ORI are obviously trying to provoke them." – O'Neil answered.

"And they'll succeed." – Mitchell added. "We could at least warn them what to expect."

"No, we will not get involved. Besides I don't think they'll listen to us. I do believe their commander has a plan, who wouldn't. I'll say that he is studying them."

"But sir, we should tell them."

"Mitchell." – O'Neil slightly raised his voice.

* * *

The ORI ships passed the belt and armed their weapons. They were fast approaching the first lines of Castus Lumenis. The Prior on board enhanced the ORI blasters with the power of the ORI and they fired. The blasts passed through the shields of their opponents and the ships exploded. Then the ORI ships turned around and went straight back to their fleet obviously expecting pursuit but they were very mistaken as nothing of the kind happened. 

"Why haven't they moved I mean they were attacked?" – Mitchell exclaimed after the ORI maneuver.

"Hmm." – O'Neil said thoughtfully.

"We should tell them." – Mitchell insisted.

"Maybe we should have tried but by now they have seen it so there is no point."

"Thor tried to reach them but they ignored him." – Sam said.

"Which only proves that their commander is either foolish or he has a plan." – O'Neil stated. "Carter, have you analyzed the debris field?"

"Yes, ships were destroyed." - Sam replied. "I don't understand…"

"Yeah, we don't." – O'Neil cut her off.

"Sir, the entire ORI fleet is on the move." – Emerson announced.

"All good, it is getting interesting now."

* * *

When the strike ORI ships returned, Lord Fulgur contacted Saran one last time. 

"High Templar Saran, your fleet is still within my territories and your time is up. What is going to be?"

"The unbelievers shall perish by the power of the ORI. It is their will." – Saran responded.

"Unbelievers or believers, matters not. Withdraw your fleetor you will regret it."

"You are outnumbered and outgunned, Lord Fulgur. No one can stop the power of the ORI." – Saran snapped with supremacy in his voice.

"What makes you believe that?" – Lord Fulgur asked back mischievously.

"Your ships could not withstand the power of …"

"Of the ORI, yes, we know that. There is no need to repeat a thousand times. However, Master Saran, you are very mistaken and very delusional. First of all, you are the one outnumbered…" – Lord Fulgur paused then continued with a smile. "…and outgunned."

"Ha ha!" – Saran laughed sinisterly. "One of your ships facing three of ours and given that you can't withstand our power I don't possibly see how you can be so misguided."

Lord Fulgur threw a narrow look at Saran and a dark smile appeared on his face.

"And I see the terror in your soldiers' eyes, Lord Fulgur. Your feeble attempts to invoke trouble or even fear in us are ridiculous. You'll be swept away." – Saran snorted disparagingly.

Lord Fulgur did not respond at first but the smile on his face has grown darker, then changed completely to a mocking smile and at last he laughed. His laugh was so sinister and diabolic that Saran even stepped back and the very terror Saran was describing could have been seen in his soldiers' looks.

"Is that what you think?" – Lord Fulgur whispered but Saran could feel the mockery and the threat in his voice. "Hmm," and then Saran saw it. It looked like lightening has passed, for a second, in his eyes.

"High Templar Saran." – Lord Fulgur whisper was growing. "It is you who is very delusional. You have no idea who you are facing. So you think I am outnumbered? Hmm. Well I can tell you, I don't need a great number to squash you but as for the occasion that I had to travel through many galaxies – well – lets just say that I brought back with me a tiny part of my fleet perhaps just to prove you very wrong, very wrong."

Lord Fulgur turned his communicator on and said: "Admiral La Tare, de-cloak!" Suddenly Saran and the ORI fleet were able to see, the fleet Lord Fulgur had really brought as another six thousand ships de-cloaked.

"All Interdictors are in position, Milord." – Perat announced.

"Have them activate." – Lord Fulgur commanded. "Your time is up. You had a chance to go back and I would have left you, Saran – High Templar of the ORI, but now it is too late."

"We'll see." – Saran shot and severed the link.

The entire ORI fleet powered their engines and advanced towards Castus Lumenis. The tension had grown. All ORI ships had to pass through the asteroid belt before reaching their opponents. At the time they reached almost the end of it, their ships began to explode. They soon realized that the belt was mined.

"Milord, the Flacon has arrived." – Perat informed.

"Excellent. Have them follow the ORI and when I give the mark to attack them. This will be the day the ORI will remember for a very long time, very long time. No one defies Planet Earth." – Lord Fulgur hissed.

The ORI leader Saran was furious for this outrage and he ordered all his ships to engage the unbelievers' fleet. The Priors enhanced the weapons and the shields. And now the people standing in the Earth defending fleet and especially Mitchell, Sam and Daniel were sure that the ORI would strike down the alien ships but as Saran was proven wrong for the number he was facing the SG1 team was proven wrong for the easy defeat of Castus Lumenis.

The ORI ships stroke with full force but the ships of Castus Lumenis withstood the blasts for the ORI's great surprise. It seemed Lord Fulgur had a few surprises in his sleeve. Then came the counter attack. The ORI vessels were struck down by powerful blasts that destabilized their shields on the second touch and on the third the ships were destroyed. Now it was clear that the battle would not seem so easy victory for the ORI as they predicted.

SG1 team, the Asgards and To'kra were quite for a surprise as well as Saran when another ten thousand vessels de-cloaked behind the ORI forces. The new wave of ships pressed the ORI, which were surrounded and in the crossfire their ships became vulnerable. Then there were two distinct large explosions. It seemed that someone has detonated the naquadah bombs but it did not stop there, as there were at least hundred more explosions, which were even more powerful and devastating. The ranks of the ORI were beginning to brake under the furious fire and it was clear that the power of the ORI gods was not sufficient to drive back or to stop the warriors of Castus Lumenis.

The battle continued three hours before the ORI fleet was destroyed, although several of their ships including Saran'stried to escape but they were due for the surprise and realization of the impossibility of their desire. Few minutes later almost all of those ships were destroyed and Saran's ship was captured.

The main ships of Castus Lumenis broke formation and headed for Earth with Saran's ship in the middle. They reached Earth and contacted the Odysseus where General O'Neil was.

"This is Colonel Emerson of the Earth ship Odysseus." – Emerson introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel. Could I speak to General O'Neil?"

"Of course."

"Hi!"- O'Neil saluted and added. "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Fulgur, Lord of the Universe. It is a pleasure to finally meet with you general O'Neil. Supreme Commander Thor has spoken highly of you."

"Has he now?" – O'Neil said surprised.

"Yes, he values the aid Earth has provided for him and his people." – Fulgur replied.

"Hmm. Thor." – O'Neil turned to Thor questioningly.

"It is agreeable to see you again, your majesty." – Thor greeted.

"As it is to see you. Supreme Commander." – Lord Fulgur replied politely.

"So you know each other I gather?" – O'Neil asked.

"Yes." – Lord Fulgur nodded. "General O'Neil would you, general Landry, SG1 and colonel Shepard and Dr. McKay join me on my ship?"

"What for if might ask?"

"You might." – Fulgur said with a smile. "We have a lot to discuss and to form a lasting relationship. I have what to offer you, general. Something that will enable you in the future to be much more prepared for a situation such as this."

"Like an alliance?" – O'Neil suggested.

"No. We are one and we will help each other. After all I will never repeat the same mistake of leaving my home planet defenseless again."

"What?" – O'Neil asked disbelieving what he had just heard.

Lord Fulgur just smiled and said: "I am sending you transport coordinates."

"We will be there." – O'Neil gracefully accepted.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

A/N

Again, what are your favorite episodes in SG1 – 9th season so far!

Don't forget to review!

Lordheaven.


End file.
